JumbledTale
|date = April 29 2019 |website = |type = Switch-up |tone = Semi-serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Written Story |status = WIP}} 'JumbledTale '''is a switch-up AU that doesn't follow the conventional pairs, or even roles. Some roles are taken by multiple characters, and some characters take multiple roles. While the backstory is different from Undertale's, it isn't the reason behind most of the changes. : ''Backstory The first human to fall down was not Chara, but the human with the Integrity Soul. She encountered Toriel, and while she was nice to her, she was scared and attacked her in a reflex, and before she realized it, Toriel was dying. Later on she encountered Asgore and Asriel, and they treated her with kindness, but when Asgore went looking for his wife, he found her dust. Infuriated, he fiercly attacked the human, but a small white dog got caught in the barrage of attacks... Characters * Candice, a new human, is the Protagonist * A new being called Balley the Ball is the Empty One * Frisk and Chara both are the Caretaker * The Ruins Dummy doesn't contain a ghost anymore * Muffet is the Recluse, but doesn't appear in Waterfall * Mettaton is the Judge * Alphys and Undyne both are the Ambitious * Flowey is the Secret Boss * Temmie is the (not so) Accidental God * Alphys also is the Restaurant Owner * The Canine Unit still is the same * The Shopkeeper Bunny still is the Bravery Vendor * River Person is the Repetitive Vendor * Asriel is the Captain of the Guard * Gerson has the Idolizer role, but isn't an idolizer * Grillby is the Enraged * Grandpa Semi takes the Waterfall part of the Recluse role, as well as the Cherished role * Susie is the Perseverance Vendor * Napstablook, Mad Dummy, the Ruins Dummy ghost and the Snail farm Snails are the Chaotic Villagers, with Napstablook being the Village Shop * Gerson also is the Transport * Sans is the Royal Scientist * Papyrus is the Celebrity * The Ruins Bake Sale, Sans and Papyrus all take a part of the Outrageous Vendor role, with the Ruins Bake Sale still being in its place, Sans having his hotdog shop in place of the one in Hotland, and Papyrus having the battle * RG 01 + 02 still are the Blockade * So Sorry still is the Club Member * Bratty & Catty still are the Trash Vendors * Burgerpants is still the Opressed Vendor, but is joined by Nice Cream Guy. They are now named Spaghettipants and Ketchup Guy * Gaster still is the Monarch * Monster Kid and Goner Kid form an Amalgamate together * Snowdrake's Father is now a part of his wife's Amalgamate as well * The Annoying Dog is the Soulless Angel * Toriel is the Fallen * Asgore has the Forgotten Scientist role, but isn't forgotten nor a scientist * The Gaster Followers still are the Witnesses * The Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionally Small Gap is the Superfluous * Glyde is in Flowey now, but doesn't appear in the story Candice The 9th fallen human, and just like the first posessing the Soul of Integrity. Theme: Integrity (Determination) Balley the Ball The ball Asgore spread the dog's dust on after his accidental death. However, he forgot about it, and accidentally gave it away for the DT experiments. Now it has become a soulless being with no empathy, with the motto 'Kill or be Killed'. As he is a ball, he can rotate his face 360 degrees if it's in a weird angle. Theme: Your Round Friend (Your Best Friend), Your Worst Sporting Matching (Your Best Nightmare), Final Score (Finale) Frisk and Chara Frisk and Chara are the 8th and 7th fallen humans, and caretakers of the Ruins, and only 2 days were in between their falls. Frisk discovered Chara when she was trapped due to a broken puzzle, and got her out. After hearing about Asgore's anti-human policy, they decided to stay in the Ruins to protect themselves and other humans that fall down. Frisk usually ventures into the Ruins to look for humans and maintenance the puzzles while Chara stays home most of the time, as she is quite manipulative and aggressive, and once killed a Whimsun in frustration. Chara is the one trying to keep Candice in the Ruins. Themes: A Human Hideout (Ruins), Another Fallen Down (Fallen Down), Determined Soul (Heartache) Muffet Muffet and her spiders never made it past the cold of Snowdin to Hotland, and after the Ruins got abandoned, she and her spiders -the amount of which immensely decreased during the many attempts to leave the Ruins- had barely any company, and her bake sale barely got any visitors anymore. This made her fall into a depression, and she grew a hatred for the falling humans, who all ignored her problems, and even killed one of them eventually. However, Frisk and Chara helped her, and now she doesn't hate humans as much anymore. Theme: Arachne Fight (Ghost Fight) Mettaton Mettaton is a ghost inhabiting a robotic body, living in Snowdin. He was created by Alphys to become a celebrity and human capturing robot, but with the sudden rise in popularity of Papyrus, he decided to start on a smaller scale, starting a local comedy show in Snowdin, turning 3 sentry posts into small stores to advertise his shows and one into one that sells Face Steaks. However, he isn't very successful, so he spends a lot of time practicing making jokes and puns at the cost of capturing humans. He is always in his box form. During Genocide, he manages to use some of Alphys's and Sans's blueprints and machines to manipulate the Judgement Hall's SAVE point in such a way it doesn't put Candice back in time, allowing the survivors to watch every single death they have lived via a camera he put there. Quote: "So you decided to return darling! Well, our viewers found your last death very enjoyable, so how about we give them more?..." Themes: mettaton (sans), Track That Plays During Mettaton's Shows That Might Happen/TTPDMSTMH (STMPWYFS), Premiere (Megalovania) Alphys Alphys is Snowdin's local inventor and puzzle maker, and usually gets bossed around by her partner and crush Undyne. She manages all of the puzzles, as Undyne hates making them and rather relies on brute force. She also owns a small café with anime on the TV 24/7, and has a few lab rooms below her house, 1 of which is built in a cave an old dog shrine once stood. She gets fought on the rope bridge, and her death causes Mettaton to disappear until the Judgement Hall and Undyne to become infuriated. Themes: Artificial Snow (Snowy), Eh heh heh + Nerdshuffle (Nyeh heh heh! + Bonetrousle) Undyne Undyne is the Royal Guard's latest member, and determined to kill a human to prove her worth, even though her friend Alphys would rather capture a human than kill one. If Alphys is killed on the rope bridge, she becomes infuriated and more tough to deal with, and in Genocide, Alphys turns her into Undyne EX. Themes: Ngah hah hah! + Spearshuffle (Nyeh heh heh! + Bonetrousle), Angered Spear (Alphys death battle theme), Fight Against a Hero (Genocide battle theme) Flowey Balley was not the only object taken for the DT experiments. There was one more, a golden flower, which happened to contain the dust of a monster named Glyde. Unlike Balley, he had more traits of his old self, as he died much more recently, and kept seeking attention like he did when he was alive. Temmie After her friend died, Temmie decided to take his place, and abandoned her village, and decided to take Ragel with her. The other Temmies later died by a Hoives infestation caused by the 4th human. Themes: Temsong (Dogsong), Tem Room (Dog Room) Dance of the Tem (Dance of the Dog), Sigh of the Tem (Sigh of the Dog) River Person River Person is a mysterious vendor going through the Underground, selling spells, plants with magical properties and predictions for the future to the inhabitants of the Underground. He still has the name River Person, because he used to sell his wares via the river, and the name sticked. Asriel After his mother's death, Asriel hated humans, and trained under his father to be able to slay every human he could find. He wants to eradicate all of humankind, and doesn't even let the heat of Hotland stop him. In Genocide he turns into Asriel the Angel. Themes: Starshined Falls (Waterfall), Asriel (Undyne), Sword of Hope (Spear of Justice), But The Angel Descended From The Heavens (But The Earth Refused To Die), Battle Against The World's Guardian (Battle Against A True Hero) Gerson Asriel's mentor, who tries to give him advice quite often. However, it rarely is accepted, as Asriel thinks he's too capable to need help. He also has a small boat he sometimes uses to bring people to other locations, to not get bored after his retirement. Grillby A fire elemental who got his bar taken away and sentenced to clean the dump after kicking Asriel out when he refused to pay his tab, because he was the Captain of the Guard. This wouldn't be an issue, if the dump wasn't located in Waterfall, and he was a fire elemental. After 2 months trying not to die, he got nearly insane, and now terrorizes the dump. Theme: Grillby! (Dummy!) Grandpa Semi The grandfather of Sans and Papyrus, a cranky old skeleton living in Waterfall, who tasked himself with cleaning up the mess Asriel makes. He especially hates the fact he keeps destroying the Disproportionally Small Gap Bridge if he suspects a human is in the Underground. Themes: Ol' Bones (Pathetic House), Skeleton That Repairs A Disproportionally Small Bridge (Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionally Small Gap) Susie The aggressive shopkeeper of Waterfall, who gets pissed off by people who don't buy her wares, which include axes and chalk. The Blook Family The Blook Family -with the exception of Mettaton- decided to hide in the old Temmie village after Mad Dummy angered Asriel. Napstablook moved the Snail farm and started a small shop, while Mad Dummy trained to defend their new home from threats. Theme: Blook Village (Temmie Village), Blook Shop (Tem Shop), Spookwave, Spooktune Sans Sans got the lab when Gaster took the throne in place of Asgore, and moved there together with his brother. He never created the Amalgamates, as instead Gaster did, though desperatly tries to hide his father's mistake. He also has a hotdog stand at the third floor. Themes: Another Science Duo (Another Medium) Sans (Alphys), Sans Starts Judging (Alphys Takes Action) Papyrus Papyrus moved together with Sans to Hotland and rapidly filled it with puzzles. With his brother's help he started a TV show about puzzles, spaghetti and science, called the Cool Dude Show, which became a massive hit. He has 3 "forms": his base form, which is his Undertale date design, his COOL form, which resembles Inverted Fate Papyrus, but with more high-tech goggles and 2 Iron Man-esque gloves, and his DISBELIEF form, in which he instead of a lab coat wears Sans's old jacket and has broken goggles. In his base form, he doesn't try to kill Candice, and instead tries to capture her and lock her up in the lab, and also blocks every attack with a bone. In his COOL form he becomes overconfident though, and stops blocking attacks and actually can kill her in his overenthusiasm, and in his DISBELIEF form, he sets up a fight similair to either Phase 2 or 4 of Disbelief, depending on if the Genocide is aborted or not after Sans's death. Themes: IT'S PUZZLE TIME, NYEH HEH HEH! (It's Showtime!), Puzzle Builder (Metal Crusher), Date/Bone Report (Live/Death Report), Skeleton Dance (Spider Dance), HOTEL (Hotel), Can You Really Call This A HOTEL I Need To Solve A Puzzle Everytime I Want To Enter My Room (Can You Really Call This A Hotel...), PUZZLE (CORE), Death by COOLness (Death by Glamour), Power of DISBELIEF (Power of NEO) Bratty and Catty Bratty and Catty are mostly the same, except Papyrus often looks through their trash for scraps he can use for puzzles. Spaghettipants and Ketchup Guy Spaghettipants and Ketchup Guy are Papyrus Resort's dynamic shopkeeper duo, with Spaghettipants hating his job, but not talking needlessly to customers, and Ketchup Guy loving his job, but chatting with both customers and non-customers way too much. They also once invented ice cream with ketchup flavour and spaghettiburgers, which is the origin of their nicknames. Gaster When Asgore vanished, Asriel was too busy to take the throne, and instead one of his advisors, Gaster became the ruler until Asgore returned or was confirmed dead. Now he tries to follow his king's original plan of taking 7 human souls to break the barrier. Themes: Konigliche Wissenschaftler + GASTER (Bergentruckung + ASGORE) Perished_Youth Asriel wasn't as forgiving towards Monster Kid's many times he got in the way, and at one moment, he lashed out towards him in anger, and almost killed him, if not for his sister trying to protect him. Gaster found them and tried to heal them, but they weakened quickly, and in one final attempt to save them he injected them with Determination, as the other Amalgamates hadn't woken up and melted yet. They Amalgamated a while after the others Annoying Dog Tba Toriel Tba Asgore After the loss of Toriel, Asriel becoming cold and distant towards his father and cruel towards his subjects and the death of 4 innocent humans, Asgore couldn't handle it anymore and decided to vanish. Noone knows where he is. Locations Ruins Tba Trivia * Temmie's OST tracks are just Temmiefied versions of the original ones. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Written story